eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
One Door Closes, Another Door Opens
Steps # Speak to Warble. At -79, 297, 49 in the Stonebrunt Highlands there is a clickable ladder that takes you into A Dark Cave, where Warble is. # Kill void ruiners near the Eye of El'arad until you get Warble's hand-kerchief and return to him. # I am in search of a clue to what my path is: #*clicking on a "Mark of Instinct" (jade arm statue kinda thing) in the Gruengach Caves at 133.26, 238.34, 302.00 in the Stonebrunt Highlands. #*another Mark of Instinct statue at 351.76, 226.92, 83.52 . #*"a hidden barrel" top of the caves 355.31, 330.48, 152.32 . # "Warble said something about common decent" - Mark of Instinct at 1168, 41, 2234 in Sundered Frontier (in the grotto with Queen Martah) # "Look around the village more" - Mark of Instinct at 1409, 36, 2280 on Kerra Isle. # "Look for something to the north" - Basket under a hut on the north end of Kerra Village 1340, 44, 2044 . # "Ruins old and new" - the ruins above Paineel at 1634, -110, 2988 . # "Clue to the West" - on the other side of Paineel 2182, -92, 3242 . # "Books and Vials" - in Paineel at 2009, -298, 3330 is a vase on the wall. # Go back to Warble in Stonebrunt Highlands in his cave. # The next updates are in Vasty Deep: The Conservatory; it's reported that the first two can be obtained in a cleared instance. #*The Fourth Fetish: Mark of Instinct under the water where the named spawns. #*Among plants and leaves - in the plant area in Conservatory with shrubbery monsters up a root on the north side at 156, 97, 40 . #*Bring a Group for this step. A shell - at 47, 97, 51 , in the water between the wall and pillar. #*Clicking on the shell mentioned above (in the room with the last named in Conservatory) spawns L95 ^^^ "Dagoranon, Deep Protector" - hits like a mack truck. #**''Note: Strategy around fighting this named - the mob is mez'able and stunnable (Guk.BestialLord indicated this, as well as a few other folks). I have a coercer with the "stun on mez termination" AA - I spammed that while mana feeding and throwing in other stuns, and the mob went down. # Return to Warble in the Stonebrunt Highlands. # These next updates are in The Hole. #*First is in the rat area of wing 1 at 34,55,-64 , you can jump down to it. #*Second is elemental area of wing 3 at 101,39,-925 #*Third is on the Underfoot side (wing 2) in the water under the last named at 732, 125, -224 #**This will spawn a named that is a pita just like the one in Conservatory. Stun or precure, the AE is a killer. # Return to Warble. # Time is of the Essence - The Tears have to be done in the order posted. # Five collections of Eight items each. The Neck has to be equipped to see them. Each one spawns in a general marked area on the map; loc's may wander. Turning in the collections does not update the quest text. It is an invisible update that lets you see the spirit realm tears. #**Great Chokidai - Fens on Nathsar #**Challenge: -1877, -354, -2075 #**Sharpened Minds: -427, 36, -1872 #**Experience: -811, 48, -265 #**Might: -1183, -139, 1416 #**Protection: -1908, -401, 1124 #**Great Chokidai: -1092, -93, 395 #**Adviser: -2174, 2, 693 #**Knowledge: 1090, 207, 1267 #Zone in to the Spirit Realm, zone in at bone dragon -1580.72, -366.92, -1537.36 ##Hail Ralissk, the Keeper of Wisdom ##Foz in Fen -1916.17, -38.83, 945.08 ##Kill Grojf -2650.78, -49.00, 1272.18 (spawns when near) ##Return to Foz ##Return to Ralissk in the Spirit Realm ##Kill Dromo the Agonizer in Fens. -2192.68, -265.48, -1524.77 ##Return to Ralissk in the Spirit Realm #One Door Closes, Another Door Opens; Great Crocodile - Moors of Ykesha - Second spirit ##Zone to Moors of Ykesha ##Spirit Realm zone in -1997.10, -1043.93, 1370.98 ##Speak to U'lla the Strong Hearted ##Kill Grizmok -43.60, -53.98, 815.55 ##Return to U'lla ##Kill King in Lower Corridors ##Return to U'lla #Mystic Lake; Great Tiger - Third Spirit ##Spirit Realm zone in 35.42, -6.25, 219.03 ##Conjuror Malakai -288.84, -5.28, 71.90 ##Den Mother 187, -46, 117 ##Watcher 32, -17, 2 ##Teacher 10, -2 , -5 ##Guiding -166, -3, 107 ##Great Tiger ##Survival ##Nurturer ##Ferocity ##Return to Marisha Kur #Great Bear - Frostfang Sea - Fourth Spirit ##Mind: 697.33, 43.30, -180.36 ##Fortitude: 848.95, 24.85, 96.51 ##Limitless Power: 1019.16, 28.34, -239.40 ##Great Bear: 420.55, 92.44, -272.43 ##Body: 461.55, 39.99, -356.07 ##Connection: 145.71, 29.76, -413.08 ##Technique: 523.64, 84.81, 665.98 ##Potential: 222.55, -51.87, 91.15 #Spirit Realm zone in -97, 251, -230 #Hunter - Hunter questline in Jasarth Wastes, starts with guy by Danak. ##A Way All Mercy is a Way Unjust - Offered by Grim Stormshield after you complete all his quests. ##-2207, 193, 1417 dracurian corpse ##-2083, 253, 381 drake corpse ##-635, -122. -669 cockatrice corpse ## 630, -46, 687 rhino body ## 296, -59, -487 danak regimental body ## -922, -115, -741 Sel'nok corpse ## 913, -131, 46 decapitated durus flayer ## -650, -40, 1350 a dead volcanic leatherback ##Return to Grim ##Retrun to Spirit Bear #Great Wolf - Great Divide - Please note there are two different "Common Goals", ##Common Goals: -726.20, -388.71, 214.91 ##Pack Leader: -252, -258.15, 433.70 ##Peril: 718.93, 36.05, 493.11 ##Bonding: 177, -58, 998.60 ##Heart: 484.44, 164.01, 291.09 ##Leadership: -216.50, -385, 134 ##Common Goals: -121.46, -283, -277 ##Great Wolf: -1169, -452, -1519 #Spirit Realm: 805.49, -8.62, 562.72 ##Talk to Kaldrahir ##Lavam at -1568.44, -515.13, -2272.03 (Must have 7.5k Othmir of Velious faction) ##Kill Decanus Thekklod at -881, -252.14, 276.12 ##Last named in Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire ##Last named in Iceshard Keep ##Last named in Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors #Return to Lavam #Return to Kaldrahir #Return to Ralissk (Fens Spirit Realm) #Return to Warble - Congratulations on completing your heroic version of Havoc. Rewards * #Spiritual Claws of Khati Sha #Feral Claws of Khati Sha One of the following : #Inspirited Talisman of Vah Kerrath or #Inspirited Shroud of Vah Kerrath